starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Luminara Unduli
|genero = Femenino |altura = 1.76 metros |peso = |pelo = Negro[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] |ojos = Azul''Droids in Distress'' book |piel = Verde |ciber = |hidec = |era = |afiliacion = *Orden Jedi **Equipo de ataque de Geonosis *República Galáctica **41er Cuerpo de Élite |maestros = |aprendices = Barriss Offee }} Luminara Unduli fue una Maestra Jedi mirialana durante los días finales de la Orden Jedi. Comandó el 41er Cuerpo de Élite del Gran Ejército de la República, y fue la maestra de la Padawan Barriss Offee. Juntas, lucharon en numerosos campos de batalla durante las Guerras Clon, hasta que Offee se volvió en contra de la Orden Jedi haciendo explotar bombas en el Templo Jedi. Al final de la guerra, Unduli luchó en la Batalla de Kashyyyk . Sin embargo, murió después de que el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine ejecutara la Orden 66 y destruyera la Orden Jedi. El Imperio Galáctico más tarde usó sus huesos para atraer a los Jedi en trampas para que pudieran ser asesinados. Una de esas trampas fue tendida a Kanan Jarrus y la tripulación del Espíritu, que creía que Unduli estaba viva y había sido encarcelada en Stygeon Prime. Organizaron una misión de rescate, sólo para descubrir que se trataba de una trampa ideada por El Gran Inquisidor. Los rebeldes escaparon con el conocimiento de que Unduli estaba muerta. Biografía Vida temprana Luminara Unduli fue una mirialana sensible a la Fuerza nacida en el planeta Mirial. Como todos aquellos sensibles a la Fuerza, Luminara fue llevada al Templo Jedi de Coruscant, donde fue entrenada en las artes Jedi hasta ascender al rango de Maestra Jedi. Antes de la Crisis Separatista, Unduli tomó a una Padawan, la también mirialana Barriss Offee; para mantener las tradiciones de su pueblo, puesto que los Jedi mirialanos sólo podían entrenar como Padawans a otros mirialanos. Tras un intento de asesinato contra la senadora de Naboo Padmé Amidala, Luminara asistió a una reunión entre el Consejo Jedi y el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine en la que se habló de la posibilidad de una guerra entre la República Galáctica y los separatistas liderados por el Conde Dooku. Luminara también conoció a un Iniciado Jedi, Caleb Dume, quien la veía como valiente, compasiva y disciplinada; y que la respetaba mucho. Guerras Clon Batalla de Geonosis Cuando parecía evidente que se iba a producir un conflicto armado a gran escala entre la República Galáctica y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, Obi-Wan Kenobi fue capturado por la Confederación en Geonosis, y Unduli y su Padawan Barriss Offee se unieron al Maestro Jedi Mace Windu y un gran grupo de Jedi en una misión de rescate. thumb|250px|Luminara Unduli y Shaak Ti entran en la Arena Petranaki de GeonosisUnduli y el resto de Jedi llegaron hasta la Arena Petranaki, donde Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker y la senadora Padmé Amidala iban a ser ejecutados por la Confederación. Doscientos Jedi entraron en la arena para desafiar al Conde Dooku, el líder de la Confederación, quien estaba supervisando personalmente la ejecución. Luminara, entró en la arena junto a la Maestra Jedi Shaak Ti, y encendió su sable de luz preparándose para la batalla que se avecinaba. Una corta pero dura batalla se inició, en la que Luminara y doscientos Jedi más se enfrentaron a un ejército de droides de la Confederación. Más de la mitad de los miembros del equipo de rescate Jedi perecieron durante la batalla, que se detuvo en cuanto un pequeño grupo de supervivientes Jedi quedaron rodeados por los droides. El Conde Dooku, exigió a Unduli y al resto de Jedi que se rindieran, cosa que Windu rechazó hacer. Entonces, la batalla continuó hasta la llegada del recién creado Gran Ejército de la República y el Gran Maestro Yoda. Todos los Jedi supervivientes subieron a bordo de varias naves LAAT, y Luminara consiguió subir en una de ellas junto a Shaak Ti y Saesee Tiin entre otros, abandonando de este modo la arena. Duelo con Ventress thumb|left|250x250px|Luminara Unduli y Ahsoka Tano Más tarde, Unduli viajó a Rodia para escoltar al capturado líder de la Federación de Comercio, el virrey Nute Gunray a Coruscant para ser juzgado. A la Maestra Jedi se unió la padawan de Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano. A bordo del Destructor Estelar clase Venator ''Tranquilidad'', Unduli encabezó los interrogatorios al virrey, cuya poca colaboración para proporcionar información útil a la República costó la paciencia de Tano. La padawan amenazó a Gunray con su sable de luz, y aunque Unduli regañó a la padawan por utilizar el miedo como arma, el virrey acordó negociar con los Jedi. Antes de que cualquier información pudiese ser obtenida, el Tranquilidad fue atacado por la Acólita Oscura Asajj Ventress y un escuadrón de droides, que había llegado para rescatar a Gunray. Después de que Unduli y el Comandante Clon CC-1004, apodado "Gree", lograsen destruir un ejército de superdroides, la Maestra Jedi sintió que Tano estaba en peligro y se apresuró a reunirse con ella. Unduli llegó para ayudar a la padawan, que estaba enzarzada en un enfrentamiento con Ventress, que quedó acorralada. Sin embargo, mientras declaraba su rendición, Ventress activó unos detonadores térmicos que ella misma había colocado en la sala de máquinas del Destructor Estelar, paralizando el crucero; y escapó. Aunque Tano se ofreció a ayudar, afirmando que la asesina era demasiado poderosa para ser derrotada por un solo Jedi, Unduli persiguió imprudentemente a la asesina por su cuenta, dejando a Tano vigilando a Gunray. Luminara encontró a Ventress e inició un duelo con ella. En mitad del duelo, Unduli recibió una herida en su ojo izquierdo, y quedó finalmente atrapada debajo de varios tubos de metal que Ventress había lanzado sobre ella desde el techo. Cuando Ventress se disponía a asestar su golpe final, la Maestra Jedi fue salvada por la oportuna llegada de Tano, que había decidido desobedecer sus órdenes para ayudar a Unduli. La mirialana aceptó la ayuda de la padawan y volvió a batirse en duelo con Ventress, pero al final, Ventress escapó con la ayuda del Comando del Senado Argyus, que se había aliado con los separatistas y liberado a Gunray de la custodia de la República. Unduli y Tano transmitieron la señal de la nave republicana robada que habían usado Ventress y Gunray para escapar al Maestro Jedi Kit Fisto, que rastreó a Gunray hasta la tercera luna de Vassek. Unduli pidió disculpas a Tano para no haber hecho caso de su consejo antes de que la padawan partiera para encontrarse con su propio Maestro. Segunda Batalla de Geonosis Más tarde, Luminara fue enviada a Geonosis a ayudar a los maestros Ki-Adi-Mundi y Obi-Wan Kenobi a destruir una fundición de droides propiedad de Poggle el Menor. Junto a su padawan Barriss Offee, Luminara se unió a Anakin Skywalker y Ahsoka Tano. Antes de reunirse con el dúo, Luminara advirtió a Offee de que Anakin y Ahsoka formaban una pareja muy peculiar. Al reunirse con ellos, Luminara y Barriss se coordinaron para explicar su estrategia para destruir la fundición de droides. La estrategia consistía en que las padawans se infiltraran en la fundición y pusieran bombas en sus reactores mientras Luminara, Anakin y las tropas clon ejercían una maniobra de distracción. Inicialmente, Anakin se negó a que Ahsoka se infiltrara en la fundición, alegando que no estaba preparada para ello. Sin embargo, cuando Luminara le preguntó si no confiaba en su aprendiz, Anakin accedió al plan de Luminara y respondió molesto que él tenía plena confianza en su padawan. Así pues, mientras las padawans se infiltraban en la fundición, Luminara y Anakin dirigieron sus tropas en un asalto frontal contra la fundición. Así, se inició una batalla contra las fuerzas droides de a fundición con la que los Jedi esperaban distraer al enemigo. En un momento dado, una columna de tanques indestructibles salió de la fundición. Mientras los tanques cruzaban un puente, bajo el cual había un precipicio, Luminara y Anakin colocaron bombas debajo de él. Luego, hicieron explotar las bombas y el puente se derrumbó, cayendo los tanques precipicio abajo. Tras celebrar brevemente su victoria junto a las tropas clon, Luminara y Anakin recibieron una llamada de sus padawans, en la que les informaron de que no tenían otra alternativa que hacer explotar la fundición de droides con ellas dentro. Tras el derrumbe de la fundición de droides, Anakin ordenó que se intentase rescatar a Ahsoka y Barriss de debajo de los escombros de la fundición. Luminara trató de calmar a Anakin, quien respondió que no estaba dispuesto a dejar morir a Ahsoka. Luminara dijo que ella tampoco deseaba la muerte de Barriss, pero que a diferencia de él, ella era capaz de aceptar la posible muerte de su aprendiz si así ocurría. Finalmente, las tropas clon consiguieron encontrar vivas a Ahsoka y Barriss, aunque heridas. Al verlas, tanto Luminara como Anakin se alegraron enormemente. Después de eso, Unduli partió en busca de Poggle el Menor, quien había huido hasta las catacumbas de un antiguo templo. Mientras ella y un soldado clon investigaban en el templo, una tormenta de arena evitó que pudieran llegar refuerzos hasta su posición. Mientras se comunicaba con Obi-Wan Kenobi y Ki-Adi-Mundi vía holograma, el clon que acompañaba a Unduli fue asesinado, y una horda de zombis geonosianos apresó a Luminara, que quedó inconsciente. A continuación, Luminara fue llevada ante la reina Karina la Grande, quien deseaba vengarse de aquellos que habían invadido su planeta, asesinando a los geonosianos. Los Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker acudieron al rescate de Luminara, quien recuperó la conciencia cuando sus rescatadores estaban cerca de su posición. Al darse cuenta de que Kenobi y Skywalker estaban acudiendo a su rescate, Luminara contactó con ellos y les pidió que se marcharan, pero fue atacada de nuevo por zombies geonosianos y se vio obligada a cortar la comunicación. Los Jedi ignoraron las advertencias de Luminara y prosiguieron con su intento de rescate. Kenobi y Skywalker finalmente encontraron a Luminara al lado de Karina la Grande, atada a una pared mediante rayos de energía. Cuando los geonosianos se dispusieron a hacer entrar un parásito en el cuerpo de Luminara para tomar el control de su mente, Kenobi optó por esperar un tiempo para ver por dónde penetraría el parásito en el cuerpo de Luminara. Tanto Skywalker como Luminara sin embargo, prefirieron matar al parásito y escapar cuanto antes. Skywalker, mató al parásito rápidamente y liberó a Luminara, mientras varios clones liderados por el Comandante Cody cegaron con sus linternas a los zombies geonosianos. Luminara y Skywalker capturaron a Poggle y junto a Kenobi y los clones, escaparon de las catacumbas del templo en el que se encontraban, puesto que éstas estaban comenzando a hundirse. Así, la República Galáctica tomó a Poggle como prisionero y la reina Karina la Grande quedó atrapada bajo un montón de escombros. Batalla de Kashyyyk Pasado un tiempo, la padawan de Luminara, Barriss Offee, fue arrestada por haber cometido un atentado contra el Templo Jedi, asesinando a varios Jedi y personal del Templo, y acusando a Ahsoka Tano del delito. A pesar de quedar impactada por lo ocurrido, Luminara siguió sirviendo a la Orden Jedi hasta el final de las Guerras Clon. Unduli fue una de los Jedi enviados al planeta natal wookiee, Kashyyyk, durante la Asedios del Borde Exterior para defender un mundo de vital importancia para la República Galáctica de los ataques de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Los separatistas, deseosos de obtener las rutas hiperespaciales secretas grabadas en los archivos wookiees, amenazaron con invadir el planeta, una amenaza que finalmente cumplieron. Unduli dirigió las primeras unidades del Gran Ejército de la República en Kashyyyk, incluyendo el 41º Cuerpo de Élite, dirigido por el Comandante Gree, con quien Luminara había luchado durante todas las Guerras Clon. Pronto, el Maestro Jedi Yoda también llegaría a Kashyyyk para supervisar la lucha contra los separatistas. Unduli, los clones y los wookiees, fueron asignados a luchar en primera línea de playa para mantener la posición hasta que las fuerzas separatistas estuvieran completamente inmersas en el combate. Los mejores esfuerzos de las tropas de la República consiguieron mantener la línea de mar intacta hasta que el Maestro Yoda llegó al planeta para combatir contra la Confederación, momento en el que el Ejército Droide comenzó a retirarse. Orden 66 y legado thumb|left|250px|Holograma que muestra a Luminara prisionera del Imperio Galáctico usado para atrapar a más jedis. Mientras la batalla llegaba a su fin, Unduli se retiró para ayudar en la curación de los heridos. En ese preciso instante, la Orden 66 fue transmitida a los soldados clon bajo su mando directamente desde la Oficina del Canciller Supremo. De algún modo, Luminara consiguió escapar, y evitó perecer durante la Orden 66. La Orden Jedi, por su parte, fue destruida, y Palpatine se declaró Emperador Galáctico y transformó la República en el Imperio Galáctico. Tiempo después, Luminara fue descubierta por el Imperio Galáctico, y fue encarcelada en La Aguja, en el planeta Stygeon Prime. Allí, esperó su ejecución. Finalmente, El Gran Inquisidor entró en la celda de Unduli y la ejecutó. Después de su muerte, comenzaron a extenderse rumores de que Unduli había sobrevivido a las Guerras Clon y todavía estaba viva, continuando vigentes en el 5 ABY. En realidad, el Imperio estaba utilizando los restos de Unduli para atraer a los Jedi supervivientes en trampas para que pudieran ser asesinados. Una de esas trampas fue tendida por El Gran Inquisidor catorce años después de la guerra, con los restos de Unduli encerrados en la prisión conocida como La Aguja en el planeta Stygeon. Fingiendo creer que Unduli estaba viva, el senador Imperial Gall Trayvis , un miembro del Imperio que fingía estar en su contra para dar caza a células rebeldes, hackeó la HoloRed para proclamar que Unduli estaba encarcelada en algún lugar del Sistema Stygeon . Esta transmisión fue vista por la tripulación rebelde del ''Espíritu'', que incluía al superviviente Jedi Kanan Jarrus y su aprendiz, Ezra Bridger. Jarrus y la tripulación decidieron que iban a organizar una misión de rescate para salvar a Unduli. Jarrus, quien recordaba a Unduli como una Jedi compasiva y capaz, quería encontrarla sobretodo porque creía que ella sería una mejor mentora para Bridger. Los rebeldes se infiltraron en La Aguja, con Jarrus y Bridger al frente de la búsqueda de la Maestra Jedi. Encontraron una celda en la que vieron una manifestación física de ella. Jarrus pudo sentir su presencia, pero notaba algo raro. Su manifestación física pronto desapareció introduciéndose en un ataúd, que contenía los restos de Unduli. Fue en ese momento que El Inquisidor se reveló a sí mismo y trató de matar a los dos Jedi. Tras un breve duelo en el que Jarrus y Bridger fueron superados, los rebeldes fueron capaces de escapar de Stygeon sin sufrir ningún daño. A continuación, los rebeldes escamparon la información de que Luminara estaba muerta, con la esperanza de que ningún otro Jedi volviera a caer en la trampa del Imperio. Esa experiencia, ayudó a Jarrus a entender que podía entrenar a Bridger él mismo. En el 35 DBY, durante la Batalla de Exegol, la voz de Unduli fue escuchada por Rey entre las voces de muchos grandes Jedi del pasado que acudieron en su ayuda para que liberara su potencial Jedi y destruyera al resucitado Darth Sidious de una vez por todas.[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]] Apariciones *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part I'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película)'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Ahsoka & Padmé'' * * * *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 5'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]] }} Fuentes * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' * *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars: Lightsaber Battles'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: Alien Archive'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias __FORZARTDC__ Categoría:Mirialanos Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Miembros de la Orden Jedi Categoría:Maestros Jedi Categoría:Miembros del 41er Cuerpo de Élite